


Perfect

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [28]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Happy, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: I don’t deserve this, you look too perfect tonight.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Song Inspired [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 10





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ed Sheeran - Perfect

We were 10 when we first met, you were this shy little girl that looks like a panda, and I was a tall hyper girl that likes to run around. People around us told us we were so different that they find it funny that we got along well. 

Our parents always said that we can't be together, because we are too different. But what can I say? We complete each other, right? In you I found a love, I found a beautiful and sweet girl, but we were just kids to know what love is. 

Now that we are in high school, we fell apart. Busy schedule and school activities keeping us away from each other. But I know, no matter what happened, I will not give you up. Because I know, we own each other’s hearts. 

We were dancing in the dark, barefoot on the grass, in the garden behind my house. You played your favorite song and I lead you with the move. We both wearing only pajamas, with our hair tied into a messy bun. You told me you looked a mess, and I whispered underneath my breath  _ ‘you looked perfect to me’. _ You hit me on my shoulder while hiding your face within my embrace. 

In you, I found a woman that is stronger than anyone I ever know. You held me up when I fell, and you cheer for me when I feel sad. You share my dreams and told me I will do well. She is the woman that I hope that someday I will share a home with. 

I found a love, that I wish is forever, that I wish I could share a future with, share a home, carry children on our home. But now we are still kids, we don’t know what will happen to use once we graduate high school. I know one thing, and I am sure of it, one day I will ask for you to hold my hand, and be my girl. Because I can see my future, our future, in your eyes. 

And now, years passed, we finally back into each other’s arms. We achieved our dreams and now we are ready to move forward. It feels nostalgic, now that we are here, dancing barefoot on the grass while listening to ‘our’ favorite song. The only difference is now that we are wearing a long white dress, with people around us cheering for us. 

I don’t deserve this, you look too perfect tonight. What did I ever do to meet an angel like you in person? You look too beautiful, and you look perfect. And now, years after, I could finally call you ‘mine’.


End file.
